Heroes to Love
by Psychotic.Scam.Loves.Slash
Summary: In ways, they've been heroes to each other more than once.


**Title: **Heroes to Love

**Author:** Psychotic Scam

**Rating:** FRAO

**Warning/Spoiler:** _Play with Fire, Grave Danger, Fannysmackin', Post Mortem _

**Summary:** In ways, they've been heroes to each other more than once.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I rent.

**Author's Note: **Written for Kayla, who needs this.

_Let me be your hero._

That's what I wanted to say when I first saw you in the lab. You were new and still adjusting the size of our Crime Lab, and you had this cute, funky hair style that seemed to change everyday. You had this spunk to you that seemed to spread to others; a joy that lit up your mocha colored eyes that anyone else who didn't know you would say they should be blue-gray. You had me at 'hello' the first time Grissom introduced us.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

I had done just that. I had held out my hand, and you laughed. I decided to, too. You thought it was a joke. But I was surprised when you took my hand, and we actually danced to Enrique Iglesias' _Hero_, swaying in time with the song. Every lyrics went along with my feelings for you, how I wanted to hold you, love you, kiss you, everything with you. But still, you thought it was a joke, and it made my heart sink and crack down the middle.

_Would you run, and never look back?_

I knew that was what you were thinking when the lab exploded, sending you through the glass and scarring you, making you feel like nothing and that the world just walked all over you like you were dirt. You would've run, except for the burns. I curse myself everyday for not going to see you when you were admitted, diluted by the morphine coursing through your system to keep the pain at bay. I still blame myself for it, too.

_Would you cry, if you saw me cryin'?_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

I hadn't cried in 20 years. But when I was in that box, underneath the cool earth, surrounded by dirt, and the only light being a bloody glow stick; my only company a gun; I did. I cried, because I knew I was never going to see you again. See your smile, your eyes dancing with laughter as you did, the rise and fall of your breath as you explained a result to a sample. Your crazy hair and gorgeous eyes... And most importantly, because I'd never gotten to tell you how I felt. I still remember the feel of the biting cold of the gun as I pressed it against my chin, ready to shoot and end it. But I didn't. I held on for you. And in the end, you and the team came through for me. You guys saved me.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this._

When I was in the hospital, you came and visited for hours, and I decided that it was then I'd tell you. I couldn't risk not telling you any longer, cause I feared that if I didn't, I'd never get a chance. Not like this. As you sat beside me in a chair, talking about something I wasn't really listening to, I grew bold and reached out, pressing a finger to your lips in a 'shush' gesture. I felt something like a tremble--a shudder maybe?--ripple through you as I did. Bingo. My voice shook as I spoke,

"Greg, I've got to tell you something." And when you went to intercept me, I wouldn't let you. "Oh, shush. Let me speak first: I love you. I always have. I can't help it. The eyes, the body, the laugh, the smile... Fuck, even your hair; it's adorable, I don't deny that." You laughed softly at that as I smiled, before continuing, "And I'm telling you this now, because I fear if I wait, I'll _die_ before I can tell you. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember; since you came to the Crime Lab. I held on for you." I whispered, my voice growing thin at the last sentence. I could feel you tremble with something, and I thought anger. It was joy. When I looked up, our lips locked and soon, we were exchanging our feelings between lips, almost like a conversation; 'I can't believe this', 'neither can I', 'I love you', 'I love you more' kind of way. It was meant to be.

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Only in your arms, tonight._

When I heard you were one of the victims of the Gang beatings, I almost went homicidal. I was pissed; snapping at everyone, and not caring how they felt about it. I went to see you the minute you went to the hospital. You were out cold due thanks to the morphine, and even with it, your forehead was creased with pain. With shaking hands, I ran it down along your cheek, feeling the hot prick of tears behind my eyelids as I looked over your beaten and bruised body. You didn't need anymore scars. You didn't deserve them. You stirred, and opened your good eye, and told me not to cry as you opened your arms as an invitation to break down. I did.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

You show up at my doorstep in the pouring rain, eyes soaked from crying and cheeks tear stained and blotched. I drag you and dry you down before warming you up. We sit alone on the cough, my legs spread open so you can lie between them, your torso resting against mine and our hearts feel as though they're beating as one, and it's the greatest feeling in the world. Then, you tell me.

"I'm being sued." You say, and I'm in shock as I stare at you in disbelief. You didn't mean to kill him; there was no way you could've avoided him. I proved it. I had burst out on the judge who accused you rashly, keeping my calm yet summoning coldness to my voice that could make the strongest man break. I couldn't believe him, the fucker. I comfort you about not being able to have not killed him, and you nod, before digging your face into the hollow of my neck; your sanctuary.

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine? _

_Would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here tonight._

Enrique's voice drawls out in the air as we stand there, glued together by our kiss and bodies, our tongue mingling and mimicking sex, sliding against the other in an act for dominance, love, and glory in who knows what. We break between them, taking only the necessary air before initiating again. My hands slid down your sides as I fumble with your shirt, frustrated with it as it refuses to leave your body. I give a growl, sucking on your jaw line, and you giggle gently, pulling away and pulling it off easily. I roll my eyes, murmuring something about fucking shirts and their love for your hairless chest and you laugh, before I cut it off with another kiss. We're frantic now, hands moving hastily to remove unwanted clothing and toss them carelessly aside before we're both in our undergarments and I'm pushing you back on the bed, pinning you with my hips and suckling at your bear neck, enjoying the gasps and moans. I move down, leave nips across your chest before smoothing over them with gentle lips and skilled hands run over every crease on your body, marking every scar, every freckle, birthmark, anything. Anything you.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

Your lips are soft on my erection, your throat relaxing and taking it in with ease and I can help but let the air leave my lungs, unable to inhale. That's one of the things that happens to me around you. Your tongue presses against a particularly sensitive spot, making me arch and moan, my hands reaching out and digging through your hair, fingertips rubbing against your scalp lovingly. The motion is smooth, your hands fondling and my chest rising and falling rapidly, nearing climax as you manipulate my body in ways no ever has done before. Your name falls from my lips as I come. I realized the music has mellowed out, but the thought vanishes gently.

_Oh, I just wanna hold you..._

_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah._

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here tonight._

I regained some of my orientation, and you're pinned again. I slid up your body gently, my eyes never wavering from yours as our lips meet again in a desperation of love, want, need, and lust. I can't help but touch you, feel you. It feels right. Us. We feel right together, as though our bodies were once molded together but split apart once upon a time. I lean against you, my hands fumbling in the dull, moonlit room, searching for a condom and lube. I find it, and you surprise me with your declaration of not using a condom. I put it back, and kiss you again.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain,_

_Oh yeah._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

Before long, we're moving together, our bodies sliding against the other, your erection rubbing against my stomach as I slide in and out of you, the room filled with our gasps and moans of ecstasy. Your hands slide along my back, coming to a rest on my shoulders, clenching tightly as time moves by in slow motion. You lean your torso up as you sink your teeth in my shoulder, marking me as yours and you as mine. I pull out almost all the way, and then slam back into you, and you groan with need, bucking your hips into the sensation. Suddenly, we flip, and your hands are on my stomach as you ride me, your hips moving in a smooth rotation as you throw your head back, your Adam's apple straining against your throat, and when I lean up to suck and nip at it, you moan at the friction it causes with my cock inside you, pressing against your prostate as I send your emotions into over drive.

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

My hands wraps around your arousal, stroking it in a steady rhythm, up and down, up and down. You whimper, bucking your hips up and into it, and back and down onto my cock, almost as if you can't decide. Your eyes are closed and tears of frustration and love run down your cheeks as you let my whispered name pass your lips, your body rising and falling with my thrusts. As soon as it started, it's over. Your back arches, highlighting the strain of flesh over muscles as you come, crying out my name, coating my hand and stomach. With few final thrusts, I come as well, and again, your name falls from my lips as I shoot inside you. Your body sags, and you gingerly lift yourself up and flop down beside me, before crawling into my arms, letting my chin rest upon your head. The room smells of sex, sweat, and candles. I close my eyes, relishing in the feeling of having you in my arms, and always will. Finally, you chuckle, and I looked down at you with confusion. Then, I notice it as well. The song is still playing.

"When we get married," This shocked me, but gave me hope, "This should be our song." I nodded. We're heroes to each other, without evening knowing it.

_I can be your hero._


End file.
